


[Podfic] the proposal.

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Character, Community: fandom_aid, Cover Art, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho finds herself on the receiving end of a marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the proposal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the proposal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136286) by [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana). 



> Recorded for [](http://idella.livejournal.com/profile)[**idella**](http://idella.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_aid**](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/) Typhoon Haiyan fundraiser. Also [posted to my dreamwidth journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/117006.html).

Cover Art by sylvaine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_the_proposal_%28lovepeaceohana-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) | **Size:** 3.8 MB | **Duration:** 0:03:38
  * [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_the_proposal_%28lovepeaceohana-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) | **Size:** 1.8 MB | **Duration:** 0:03:38



## Credits

  * Photo: Dan Taylor - [Autumn Leaves](https://www.flickr.com/photos/dtaylor28/4170630993)
  * Font: [Ancestory SF](http://fontpark.net/en/font/ancestory-sf/)

  
---|---


End file.
